Blue Hair Day
by AppleQB
Summary: Draco Malfoy's hair gets dyed blue and craziness insues.


Blue Hair Day

"Hey, George. Have you seen that Two-thousand Rinses potion?"

"I left it on my bed."

"Well it's not here now."

George poked his head around the corner and saw Fred staring at the spot on the bed where their new invention should have been. He noticed a sheet of paper on the floor and in walked in to pick it up. "Hey Fred come take a look at this, 'Sorry I just had to borrow the dye, It's for a good reason I promise. ~ R.'"

The two twins looked at each other in mutual understanding. Time to kill Ron. They rushed out of dorm to fine their victim.

*********

Hermione made and exasperated sigh and tried again. "Ron! He's taking the blame for what you did! You should be going out there to stop them and take some responsibility, not help!"

He started to prepare a counter argument as he was heading to the door but the way was blocked.

"What seems to be the problem?" The twins said in unison.

Ron took a step back and tried to manage a smile. "Eh, hey guys, wasn't expecting to run into you so soon."

"He's pulled a trick on Malfoy and Harry's outside about to duel for Ron." Hermione said not noticing the nervous look that Ron had developed, "Maybe you two can talk some sense into him. He should be out there stopping Harry not helping the matter get worse."

"Sorry, can't help you Hermione." Fred said advancing.

"Ron won't be going outside for a while. He probably won't be able to walk in a bit." George said cracking his knuckles.

She looked back and forth between the brothers finally seeing Ron's predicament, "Oh for… Fine! I'll go out and stop them myself!" She charged out of the door.

 Ron shouted, "Hermione! Wait!… don't leave…"  to her retreating figure but it was no use, she was already gone.

Then Fred and George pounced.

*******

"You think this is funny Potter!"

Harry was standing, wand ready, staring at Draco. While the fact that they were facing off about to start yet another duel was no laughing matter, the way Draco's toilet bowl blue hair twitched in the wind was enough to make Harry want to cry with laughter. "No not at all." Harry said trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk.

"Want us to hex him?" Crabbe said rather dully. 

"No, I'll handle this on my own." Draco said glaring.

"Hey Malfoy, I really don't see the problem. I mean, it compliments your eyes." Harry said, finally giving up on stopping his laugher.

"Potter! I'll…"

"Oh, he's right, it's a good look for you." Goyle said.

"Shut Up!" He said turning to glare at the other two Slytherin. Draco didn't have to worry about Harry because at Goyle's comment he had promptly fallen down laughing.

"Sorry," Crabbe said.

Draco turned on Harry and muttered a small hex before the Gryfindor could protect himself.

Hermione rushed outside just in time to see a green haired Harry get off the ground to glare at a smug looking blue-haired Draco. 

"That was uncalled for!" Harry shouted at Draco.

"I'll have you know my eye's are sparkling silver-gray with fleck of sea green. But now at least you match!" Draco shot back.

"Wow it almost looks like a bag of M&M's" said someone behind Hermione.

Everyone turned to stare at Colin who now looked like he wanted to run from the attention. 

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I sort of… followed you."

"What the Hell are… em and em's" Draco asked as he was seriously considering hexing everyone present.

"They're uh… candy… it's just that… well all the colorful hair… I mean the only color that missing is red…"

"Red Hair. Eh?" Draco said smirking,

"Don't you dare Malfoy!" Harry said.

Draco turned to Gryfindor tower and pointed his wand, "Accio a Weasley! Any Weasley!"

In a flurry of movement a pile of bodies landed on the ground. Ron Weasley had cushioned the fall of his two older brothers who still had their hands wrapped around his throat, choking him.

"Oh, hey that's where it went." Fred said looking up at Draco.

George looked up to see what Fred was talking about only to start laughing hysterically.

"I told you it was for a good reason." Ron said trying to stand up and catch his breath.

"You gave Malfoy the Two-thousands Rinses potion?" George said in between laughs.

"Nice going. His hair will be like ages. Why didn't you say you gave it to him sooner?" Fred said helping George up.

"Well, I would have but I couldn't very well speak while you were choking me to death," Ron said still rubbing his throat.

"Weasel! You did this!?" This time Draco didn't bother with his wand, he just tackled Ron fully intent on beating the red-head's brains in. The impact made them both slide into a nearby puddle of mud with a splash.

"Help!" Ron half squeaked half gurgled on mud as Draco resumed Fred and George's job of choking him.

"Sorry, Ron. You did steal that potion without asking." George said.

"And while you did use it for a good reason, we're still not helping." Fred finished.

"Hey, Hermione. You got your wish. Ron's taking some responsibility" Fred said after watching for a few seconds.

Hermione looked up from helping Harry get his hair back to its proper color, "That's not what I meant. This doesn't look like a wizard's duel to me. He should be dueling responsibly, not… mud wrestling."

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Colin, Crabbe and Goyle stood around watching Draco and Ron continue to pound each other into the mud.

"I'd say this is about to get very interesting," George said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Two-thousand Rinse potion was a variation of the Two-thousand Flushes formula..." Fred said.

"The stuff they put in toilet bowl?"

"YOU GAVE ME TOLIET WATER!" Draco screamed and he threw another punch at Ron.

"Well yeah… anyway it does take two-thousand rinses to get the color out," said George, "Only… The potion had some side effects."

"Side-effects? Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like it makes the drinker… extremely…" Fred hesitated.

"OH MY GOD MALFOY! THAT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT THE SNITCH! AND GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY PANTS!"

"Extremely horny." George finished.

"Hey Colin, take a few pictures. These might sell for a few sickles." Fred said.

"Isn't anyone going to stop this?" Hermione asked looking around the group. Everyone seemed too intent on watching. "Oh, Honestly, I'll stop it." Hermione marched into the fray and tried to pull Ron out but only succeeded in getting pulled in.

"Make that a few knuts," Fred said.

"Make sure you get a lot of pictures of this." George said.

"Five sickles says Draco wins," Crabbe said to Goyle.

"Oh? My money's on Hermione." Colin said while happily snapping away.

With a shove and a kick Hermione managed to pull herself out of the mud and stomp back to the castle.

"Ha. I win," Colin grinned, "Pay up."

Crabbe growled and balled up a fist "You pay."

"AH!" Colin screamed and jumped up into the nearest persons arms, "Goyle, hold me." Then he realized what he had done. He jumped off with an 'eep' and ran after Hermione before either boy could grab him. Crabbe and Goyle were not far behind shaking their fist.

"Wow, this is weird." Harry said, "I suppose we should stop them."

"Don't look at us." Fred and George said simultaneously.

So Harry did the only thing he could think of, "Hey Draco… Can I touch your wand?" Everyone stopped to look at Harry who shrugged. "I read it somewhere," he said with a slight blush.

"Why Potter, I thought you'd never ask." Draco shoved at Ron and got out of the mud.

"What was I thinking?!" Harry screamed as he ran from Draco.

*********

Draco finally caught Harry near the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. "Gotcha. Do you mind if I touch you're wand first?"

"Uhhhh… Wait do you hear something?"

"Don't get shy now, Potter."

"I'm serious. Listen," Harry said. Draco stopped trying to unbutton Harry's shirt long enough to hear rustling in the woods. They crept closer until they saw…

"Quickly before they see us!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Just let me get some clothes on, Minerva! For God's sake!"

"You don't wear clothes you're a centaur. I'm the one that's naked."

"Oh My God. My eyes!" Harry screamed.

"Harry! Draco!" Minerva said as she threw her robe on for cover.

"Professor McGonagall." Draco said with a smirk.

"What are you doing out here?!" Harry said.

"Probably the same thing we were about to do, Potter. With a Centaur, Professor? What would your colleagues say."

"Firenze set me up with her." Said Bane who Harry recognized for his first year, "I can't seem to get a normal date you know. I just have this thing about thing about toes. And flobberworms. And shrivelfigs. Other than that, I'm perfectly normal. For a centaur. I don't understand why no one will date me. Anyway, she seemed to have all three going for her." He said knudging a basket of shrivelfigs with his hoof. 

"I don't have any flobberworms." Mcgonagall said.

"But… Firenze said you were an animagus."

"She's a cat." Harry said still rubbing his eyes.

"CAT! I hate cats!" he said as he dash through the forest and out of sight. "Firenze! I'll kill you!" he screamed at a distance.

McGonagall sighed, "It must be time for the yearly Centaur Fool's day."

"Well. That certainly wasn't in Hogwarts: A History" Harry said.

"Actually it is." Draco said.

McGonagall nodded, "Page 639. I believe."

"This day just keeps getting weirder." Harry huffed.

"These robes are itchy when you're not wearing anything underneath." Mcgonagall sighed as she tried to scratch her back.

"Oh, tell me about it!. That one time when I…" Draco stopped when he noticed they were staring at him. "Well what's your excuse?!"

"Me?" McGonagall said putting on a stern face and authorative tone, "What are two male students doing out in the Forbidden Forest without supervision and about to engage in lurid activites? And why is you hair blue? And why are you covered in mud?… And What are your intentions toward my son?"

Draco was so stunned by the barrage of questions he started to babble, "Well, I was… And he… and then Ron… But… Hey! Wait you're not his mother!"

"Oh, she's long gone." Harry said noting that Mcgonagall had transformed into a cat and ran out of the forest while Draco had been confused.

"Oh well that just leaves us… Now about that wand…" 

^_^ The End


End file.
